1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a gas spring for opening the hatch door or the like of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a gas spring 3 for opening the hatch door 2 or the like of an automobile, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a piston is slidably fitted in an oil cylinder 4 to provide a hydraulic shock absorbing mechanism, and a gas under high pressure is confined in the cylinder 4 to provide a spring action. When the lock of the door 2 is released, the door 2 is opened through actuation of the gas spring 3. When the door 2 is pushed down, it is closed through the compression of the spring.
The end portions of the cylinder 4 and the piston rod 5 of the gas spring 3 thus constructed are connected to the car body by means of fixtures, i.e., a door mounting base 1 and to the door 2 in order that the gas spring 3 has its axis inclined at an angle .alpha. with respect to plane p which is at a right angle with respect to the axis of a hinge 7 connecting the door 2 to the base 1 in an openable manner.
As the mounting device for mounting the end portions of the cylinder and piston rod of the gas spring upon the mounting base and the door, according to the prior art, a universal joint has been used. This universal joint is not fully satisfactory since it has a complicated construction and a high cost.